


city lights

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Wooyoung liked to bathe in the lights of his city. But they seemed to fade when his beacon of light came back to him.





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad and not proof read the usual

City lights illuminated everywhere to Wooyoung -- from Han river that was just below him as he stood on the bridge, to his irises, to his soul. The city came alive at night, and so did he. But the environment around him became dim as soon as a certain Choi San entered his life. 

 

The man was his age, sweet nineteen, shorter than he, however larger in so many ways. His head had a mane of red and black, the red making a pop against dark irises for eyes that took home in a sharp stare. His laugh alone was enough to light up the street and bring a radiance to the atmosphere around him -- but it was something only Wooyoung noticed. 

 

Ever since Wooyoung found homage in the city lights at night, he thought it couldn’t get better. For almost 10 hours a day, he would be able to wind down, sit on the small bank of the river, and watch a universe of people go about their night: you had the late night office workers who drove themselves to an early grave, the party goers clad in the top brands already half cut, the people out for a stroll just to clear their head, and then there was San. 

 

San could have changed the world.

 

Wooyoung, to this day, finds it all such a heartbreaking coincidence how the pair ended up together. Wooyoung was in his usual spot, the one on the bank where he could get a panoramic view of various parts of Seoul, before a fleeting soul passed by in the corner of his eye, rather slowly if he recalls correctly. It was then when Wooyoung’s ash blonde head turned, and eyes interlocked. 

 

He swore time stopped, the bustling city around him vanishing -- the feeling in his gut couldn’t be happier, butterflies bubbling up and dashing out, a twisting pain sharp enough to knock him dead. He couldn’t form words. Air knocked out of his lungs, Wooyoung’s teeth became exposed, lips curling up in a pure smile. It was almost indescribable; this man before him stopped and mimicked him, before walking over and stopping just before him. 

 

In that moment, the city lights that had embedded in him sizzled down to black, instead being replaced with a beacon of light embodied by  _ him.  _ It was magical. 

 

“You look familiar, do I know you?” Small chuckles escaped both their mouths, as if knowingly. A feeling of  _ home  _ rushed through Wooyoung’s veins. San didn’t get a response. 

 

San never really got a response, ever. 

 

San would have graced the world with his unique mind if he got the chance. 

 

Their next time meeting was the following night, when a small body laced with chains and black clothing sat next to him and that’s when Wooyung knew. 

  
  
  


When Wooyoung finally slept during the day, he would wake unable to breathe, silent sobs shaking through his body. His mind tore him to pieces, a flurry of images ripping through his conscious. He remembers. He remembers hand holding and kisses and the feeling of being unstoppable when  _ he  _ was by his side. He remembers the burst of chuckles that used to harmonise together, the way they could talk for hours without getting bored -- he remembers everything, especially how often the other told him “I love you,” and how often he would say it back. He used talk then. 

 

When the nightmares turned into waking in the middle of a panic attack, San would meet with him that night and make his world glow with happiness again. 

 

To Wooyoung’s dismay, the nightmares and these meet ups is what drove him to the edge, to the bridge he now stands on above Han river.  San stands behind him, massaging his shoulders softly. Rain pours down disguising the tears that they both cry. 

 

It was time. 

 

Wooyoung couldn’t handle it. After so long, after thinking so much. He had to join his boyfriend. 

 

San left him some time ago. Wooyoung needed to be with him forever. Meeting him again was the best moment of his life. Now the nightmares would end.

 

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, a slight warm breeze brushing against his shoulders: he jumped off but he’ll ask San when he meets him again if he was pushed, the answer will be an obvious yes he thinks, and that’s when Wooyoung will tell him he loves him again. 

 

No more city lights for comfort, just a beacon of light that blinded him so angelically. His light was, and forever will be, Choi San. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello this fic was inspired by the piano version of treasure thank you ALSO please comment i really appreciate feedback !!  
> im not sure where i was going with this but i really like it even if it is short and sweet. i might continue this universe on as a series so we can get to know the pair a bit more and why this happened :^)   
> anyway feel free to talk concepts and criticism to me at [ @gothtaekwoon on twitter!! ](http://www.twitter.com/gothtaekwoon)


End file.
